Larry Bird vs Big Bird/Rap Meanings
'Big Bird:' What's up? It's your boy from Sesame Street (Big Bird introduces himself, breaking the fourth wall as if the audience knows him as a friend) Here to rap against a freak with size 17 feet! You're like Oscar the Grouch's house because you're trash! Walkin' 'round in green like Shrek with a mustache! Larry Bird? More like Scary Bird, you ogre! (Big Bird makes a pun on Larry's name, calling him a "scary...ogre". Shrek, a fictional character whom Big Bird compared Larry to in the previous line, is a literal ogre.) You look like Frankenstein's monster, but older! You're trying to battle with a childhood hero! This one on one is gonna end with Larry Bird, zero! 'Larry Bird:' The Legend spits raw like an oyster! 'Bout to school this Muppet how to rap, so let me give you 3 pointers! One: Don't talk about being a freak! You got accordion legs and Bert's head for a beak! Two: Don't dress in yellow when you come to Boston! I'll slap your happy ass and call you Magic Johnson! (Magic Johnson is another NBA player. "Johnson" also happens to be the surname of Bob, one of the non-puppet, human ''Sesame Street ''characters.) Three: You don't deserve a prize just for trying! The only thing you taught kids is how to suck at flying! (''Sesame Street ''is revered for teaching many important lessons to children, but Larry disagrees. Despite being a bird, Big Bird is unable to fly. This might also be a callback to Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, which has Picasso tell Ross that the latter taught people "how to suck at painting". Like Larry, Picasso is portrayed by Lloyd, and like Big Bird, Ross appeared on a PBS show and is portrayed by Peter.) 'Big Bird:' Wow, I can't believe what I just heard! No way you just called me the flightless Bird! (As mentioned by Larry in the previous verse, Big Bird is a literal "flightless bird", an actual term used to refer to birds that cannot fly, such as penguins and ostriches. However, NBA players like Larry are known for being able to jump so high it is almost like they are flying. Big Bird is saying that Larry can't jump high at all.) You can't jump; you can't run! Stick to the threes 'Cause the Hick from French Lick surely can't hit me! I'm like Snuffleupagus the way I bob and weave! I'm the number one dunking on 33! The letter of the day is U as in U got served, (Every ''Sesame Street ''episode has a "letter of the day", which can be any letter of the alphabet. Big Bird says that U is the letter of the day and makes a pun on that letter.) So why don't you go ahead and try and Follow That, Bird! ("Follow That Bird" is a 1985 film about Big Bird being relocated to a new family of dodos by a board team of other birds and eventually running away back to Sesame Street. He uses the movies title as a message saying Larry Bird cannot beat him after he made his verse.) 'Larry Bird:'Italic (Ctrl+I) Well, that was some fowl language, but I wear the crown! You're made of turkey feathers, but you'll never be down With the Celtics, and I don't need to talk much smack To beat a handsy bird who bounces kids on his lap! It's sad they never told you the deal! Pssst, your only real friend, Snuffy, he ain't even real! (Big Bird's best friend, Snuffleupagus, was believed to be nonexistent by most of the cast of ''Sesame Street ''until he was actually introduced to the other characters in a 1985 episode. He is usually called "Snuffy" for short.) So you wanna battle me again? You better say no, Or else you'll get another size 17 boot to the egghole! Category:Rap Meanings